BBC's BBW for ND
by emeraldrafael
Summary: I'm not going to lie to you, this is an x rated nancy drew fan fiction I write for a friend on youtube as she completes the games. This one's based on Nancy Drew: Ghost Dogs Of Moon Lake. Read at your discretion and review as you please. I do not own any of the characters. check out her channel, she's funny: /user/gamerpixie222


Nancy Drew sat at the table in Sally's home, holding her last bottle of water and noting it being pitifully down to the last 1/8 of a liter. When she had agreed to meet Sally down at her home on the Pennsylvania lake she hadn't expected Sally to not be there, and certainly she hadn't expected a tree to fall and keep her blocked in. Worse yet, she found out soon after staying the water pump was contaminated and unfit for human use with high levels of Arsenic. Initially believing she had enough water, she became both enraged and disgusted to find mice had chewed through her other bottles and left the water to soak into the hold floors of her friend's new home. She sighed as she looked out the window to the sun slowly beginning its descent in the sky. "Red would probably lecture me and use it as another example for why women don't belong on the lake," she nearly spat, thinking of the old birdwatcher she had met soon after she arrived. "And Emily said she was going to be gone today, something about preparing the shop for some major overhauls. I wonder where she'll get the money, she looks like she doesn't do great with the trinkets she sells." Nancy sighed and leaned back into her chair, swishing the last bit of water. Even if she were smart, she would still like another bottle just to be safe, and to have to wash her face so she didn't smell even more ripe than she was beginning to. "I could go see Ranger Akers, he's been pretty accommodating about water since we found out about the pump. But he said he was expecting a storm and didn't think it would be a good idea to travel on the lake." She took a sip of water, trying to only wet her mouth but took a large gulp and grimaced at her water supply sinking further. "Well, I'm sure if I'm quick I can make it back before the storm rolls through," she said to herself as she stood up. Gathering a few small things Nancy walked out from the cabin and locked the door. Adjusting her life jacket (just in case she fell overboard, though how silly would that be to fall overboard just because she wasn't wearing it as if some cruel twist of fate), she stepped into the motorboat and roared the engine to life. A few birds flew up from the trees at the sound, followed by some cursing from an unseen man that left Nancy with a ghost of a smile as she cut through the water towards the ranger station.

Nancy sat on the stairs of the ranger station, tapping her fingers on her knees impatiently and looking out towards the path. Behind her, on the main door, a sign was hung stating the ranger was out and would be back shortly. "Of course, of all the times he's not behind his counter," Nancy sighed. She looked at her watch and saw 3 hours had gone by already, the sky darkening drastically in that time. She could feel the air grow thicker as the dark clouds rolled towards her in the distance, the storm was definitely a brewing. Her fingers rapped her knee more impatiently as she swung the same bottle as she had when she left the home, now little more than backwash. "Five more minutes then I'll have to go," she told herself. The minutes ticked by painfully and Nancy's shoulders slunk with each one as she resigned to the thought of having to ask Red for water and birds he'd make her photograph now. Just as she stood and readied to leave she smiled as the familiar bright headlights of some Ford truck painted green and white with the words MOON LAKE STATE PARK in a circle around the word RANGER (though with the fading letters it really read MOO LA E STATE P K in a circle around the word RAN ER) pulled up into its marked parking space. She dusted herself off as its driver exited and stopped at seeing her.

"Oh Miss Drew," the polite voice stated, surprised to see her. The man it belonged to closed the door, a large African American man in a green shirt and pants with heavy black boots. "How unexpected, I thought you would be smart enough to hunker down when a storm is coming?" he asked, not trying to sound rude but still stern.

"I am," Nancy fired back defensively before sighing. "I'm sorry, it's just been a long day Ranger Akers."

"It's quite alright Miss Drew," Akers reassured before reaching into the back of his truck and pulling out several large traps. What can I help you with?"

"What are those?" Nancy asked, shuttering slightly at the metal teeth covered in what looked like both blood, rust, mud, and a few leaves.

"These? Oh just a few traps hunters laid out. Even though this is a State Park and there's no hunting, we still get a few residents who think it's their god given right to hunt deer where they please. A few hikers saw these when one almost stepped on it and instead tripped on the chain. Those hunters are lucky I didn't find them though, I'll tell you that." He stood at the ranger station door, unlocking it as he spoke. "Not that I don't mind your questions, but I don't believe you answered mine."

Nancy marveled for a moment longer as the ranger stood with three large heavy traps slung casually over his shoulder before shaking her head. "Oh yes, sorry about that. I actually came because I wanted to ask if I could trouble you for some water. Em's store was closed today and I don't know if Red would be willing to share. And with the well being unsafe," she trailed off, looking again at the ranger as she began think again at his impressive physique.

"Right of course, the Arsenic. Well, I'm sure I can spare some water. After all, I'm here to serve the public. Just let me put these away, you do have containers right?"

"O-oh, yes I do." She said as she went to pick them off the porch and followed Ranger Akers inside. As he went to his office to set the traps in an area of safety she made a bee line for the rest room to fill her bottle from its sink before greedily slurping down a few handfuls of water. She blushed as she saw Ranger Akers standing and watching her with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry, I was really thirsty."

"It's no problem Miss Drew. Lets get these filled for you and see if we can get you out of here before that storm rolls through. Though I'd have thought you'd bring enough water with you, you always seemed so prepared."

"I did," she said, again defensively before softening her voice. "Mice got it."

"I see. Well, they can be problematic. And you know they carry diseases."

"I know Ranger Akers," Nancy Drew drew out as she teased him. "You showed me about it on your computer files."

"Oh yeah, I guess I did," he beamed, proud his computers had been used for their intended purpose and justified their expense. "You pulled your boat ashore and tethered it, right Miss Drew," he asked as he filled one of Nancy's large five gallon jugs from a filling station spigot.

"I did," she said, once again admiring the young man before her as he bent over and drew his clothes tight to his body. She could smell his musk from sweat and wondered if she smelled too. She caught herself seeing Akers had spoken and shook her head, feigning ears ringing. "I'm sorry could you repeat that?"

The ranger smiled at her as he set aside the large jug. "I said that's good, we wouldn't want your boat being swept out." He filled up two more smaller jugs and stood, hands on his lower back and he stretched and picked up the heavier five gallon and one of the smaller ones. "That should do you for a while at least," he said with a smile. "Now let's get these tied down befo-" he stopped, interrupted by the loud and heavy boom of thunder.

Nancy's head shot up, looking into the distance and feeling the first few plips of rain on her head. "That doesn't sound good."

"No Miss Drew, it does not," Akers agreed with her and felt the rain begin to fall heavier. Ushering Nancy back into the ranger station he closed the doors just as the rain fell in a loud downpour, hitting heavily against the windows. Another bolt of lightning ripped through the dark and made another loud booming thunder only five seconds later. "I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere at the moment Miss Drew. And from what I heard on the radio and the comms, this storm will be staying at least through the night."

"Oh," Nancy muttered with glum dissatisfaction. "Where will you go?"

"Nowhere as long as you're here Miss Drew. Can't leave the station unattended with a guest for the night. That would be a big rule infraction."

"Then, where will you stay?"

"I'll be sleeping in the office Miss Drew."

"Oh," she said. Then a moment later, "Where will I stay?"

"You can sleep out here in the lobby. I have a few sleeping bags in the lost and found I can get for you, at least make you comfortable. We'll just have to make a night of it," he said cheerfully.

"Hurray," Nancy conceded, unenthusiastic.

"Hey now, I'm not that bad," Akers retorted, mocking offense. "I've got some canned food here, a playing card set, and probably half a checkers board here somewhere, if the mice didn't get to it."

Nancy pulled a face at the mention of the animal. "I'm sorry Ranger Akers, you're right. We will make this work."

"That's the spirit. Now let me go see about that food and cards. Why don't you go to the lost and found, find yourself a sleeping bag and maybe a shirt or something if you don't want to sleep in what you have." He caught the look on her face and laughed heartily. "Don't worry, I clean everything before it comes into the station. Don't want to bring in any unwanted guests." He walked into the office, leaving Nancy alone too root through a large box with a sign labeled in bold lettering:

LOST AND FOUND

PLEASE SEE RANGER

BEFORE TAKING

She pulled out a comfortable looking navy hoodie that stated Robert Morris College and a gray sleeping bag she figured could fit a man Ned's sized so would easily fit her. She began laying out the sleeping back with the hoodie folded beside when Ranger Akers emerged from the office again, holding a can of green beans, some bread, and a half full jar of peanut butter. "Dinner, will be served momentarily," he proclaimed.

"Won't it be illegal to use a hot plate?" Nancy questioned.

"Yes it would Miss Drew, which is why we'll use the microwave," he countered and pulled an older model appliance from inside a cabinet. Nancy flushed with embarrassment at her assumption and sat on the sleeping bag as Akers opened the can of beans. She took in his form, seeing he had changed from his ranger uniform to a pair of bright fluorescent orange jogging pants and the white t shirt he had on underneath his ranger's button up shirt. The shirt still clung to his back in places and showed even more of his tight physique. She thought for a moment she wished his pants had been tighter then shook the thought from her head, remembering she loved Ned (even if she had caught Henry taking his first time in her own home). The smell of his musk again clouded her mind as she tried to shake the thoughts away, looking blankly at him as he offered her a plate with a sandwich and beans. "Are you alright Miss Drew? Are you sure you're not dehydrated?"

"No, I'm alright, thank you," she said taking the plate quickly and filled her mouth with the sandwich before she said anything stupid. Akers shrugged and brought back two cokes he had stashed away and a deck of cards under his own plate. The two ate a quiet dinner, Nancy in her own thoughts of the man in front of her. The silence dissolved as the two played a few friendly rounds of Go Fish and Crazy 8s. "Ranger Akers," Nancy asked with a considerably better mood after the two talked about what Akers would do if he was able to extend the park and get the funding with it.

"Please, call me Jeff Miss Drew. I'm off the clock anyway," he said, gauging his hand and piles for Go Fish.

"Only if you'll call me Nancy," she joked. "I was just thinking, do you need to call anyone and let them know you're not going home?"

Jeff paused as he shuffled his hand. "No, not especially. Its not the first time I've had to sleep in the station and my boss doesn't mind as long as I punch out. And I don't live with anyone so there's no one to call. What about you, does miss Sally need to know you're not at her home?"

"No, truth be told she'd probably encourage me to stay away," Nancy giggled.

"Oh yes, the ghost dogs. Have you seen them around at all Mis- I mean, Nancy?"

"No, not since my first night. I think I hear scratching sometimes when I'm asleep but that could be just the branches."

"It probably is," Akers agreed. He caught Nancy as she yawned lightly and set his hand aside, begining to gather the pond. "It's getting late Nancy, you should get to bed. I have an early morning and I can't promise I won't wake you." Nancy nodded, giving in to her exhaustion as she yawned again and helped him clean. Once both were satisfied with the state of the station, Akers retreated to his office to allow Nancy the privacy to undress. Laying her shirt, pants, and bra aside, Nancy stood in the hoodie as it hung below half way to her knees and covered her panties but felt as it hugged her chest. Disregarding the display, Nancy snuggled into the sleeping bag before drifting off to sleep.

Nancy slept peacefully through the night until a large clap of thunder roared close to the station, forcing her from her rest as even the windows shook. Groggy and still in her haze she fumbled for her watch and could see in the flash of another bolt of lighting the time stated 3:47 AM. With a groan she set aside her watch and attempted to settle back to sleep, nearly succeeding when she felt a pressure in her bladder that snapped her eyes back home. Pulling herself up, she went to the bathroom to do her business, in the process using the last of the toilet paper. She debated as she sat idly, wondering if it would be important enough to wake up Jeff or if it would be better to him sleep. Eventually, deciding how update she'd be if she walked in to find no toilet paper she washed her hands and knocked at his door* "Jeff," she said quietly. Hearing nothing she knocked again and called, a little loud, "Jeff." Trying the handle she found it open easily and swung the door stating EMPLOYEES ONLY inside. A small dull orange flood light lit the room, just enough for quick visibility in the case of an outage, allowing Nancy to see the sleeping for of Jeff Akers on the floor lightly snoring. She rubbed her eyes before blushing as she noticed his clothes laying beside him in a discarded pile, leaving the ranger in only a pair of red boxer briefs. Able now to see him nearly naked she covered her mouth to stop her gasp. Easily half a foot taller than she was, Jeff's body was fit and tight with plenty of sleek muscle. His stomach was well defined, a solid six back as his arms bulged slightly. His legs were like tree trunks, muscular and solid as they were curled. She gently nudged his foot with hers, calling his name again. He stirred and she stepped back thinking she had succeeded before frowning as he only rolled onto his back with legs slightly spread and arms out to his sides. The frown was short lived as she gasped again and saw the bulge in his pants, huge in the tight undergarments, and was piqued by his equipment. Never had she seen a man like this, even Ned had worn loose swim trunks and muttered about shrinkage the only time Nancy innocently asked him. Here though, here was a man in the peak of his life and body, a stud any woman would beg to have. She could not even guess his length, but still she began to feel her privates burn.

" _Stop this Nancy_ ," she mentally commanded herself. " _You're with Ned, you love him_."

" _Perhaps_ ," another part of her countered. " _But since that day with Ned and Henry you've been curious, even going so far as to let your fingers slip near. You've held back, why not now?_ "

" _You promised yourself to Ned and to wait for marriage,_ " the first voice cried.

" _Ned didn't wait for you. He had relations with a man, in your own home no less._ "

" _Its not right!"_

 _"But it is fair._ " The voices argued in her head, driving Nancy to wit's end as she fought temptation but also wanted to give in. At last she gave in, settling simply to touch the outside of his underwear and reasoning she didn't want to be completely clueless for their first time. She could simply say that Bess or George told her if Ned asked. She would kneel down, gently brush it for her own curiosity, and if Jeff woke she would prod his chest and pretend she was trying to wake him. Committing to her plan, Nancy knelt and gentle rubbed two fingers along the bulge almost as if she expected it to bite her. She nearly screamed as it twitched and hardened, eliciting a soft moan from Jeff as he shook.

He moved more and she stood up suddenly, moving to his side as Jeff mumbled in his state. His eyes parted only slightly and looked up making out a vague figure. "N-Nancy?" he slurred, still half in his sleep.

"Sorry to wake you Jeff," Nancy whispered in a fast voice. "I just wanted to ask if you had more toilet paper, you're out."

Jeff rolled to one side, yawning and turning away from the light (and her). "U-under sink..." he said, fading off. He rolled back over again suddenly and yawned, stretching and his hand lightly brushing Nancy's thigh, lifting the hoodie slightly. "Unless out, then under desk..." He yawned again, looking up and saw where his hand was. His gazed wandered up more and saw he was looking clearly under her hoodie and could see the thing white material between her thighs. Realizing what had happened his eyes shot open and his hand fell away as he began apologizing profusely. "N-nancy! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it I swear!" he stuttered, his member beginning to harden as he woke but also being so close to a lady's private area.

"Its alright Jeff," Nancy mumbled. "I... I didn't hate it." Her face flushed red and she noticed his growing tenting issue, the fire burning more in her. "Jeff..." she said taking the plunge, "you said your job is to help the public right?"

"Y-yeah," Jeff said, continuing to stare at the panties.

"I-I have a fire, one that needs extinguished. And I may need a big hose to do it."

Jeff flushed pink at the meaning. He had been popular in school sure, though he had never gone all the way. He'd touched a girl's breasts once at a party, but that was as far as he had gotten and it was really more of a dare. "N-Nancy... a-are you sure?"

"I am Jeff," she said, not totally confident but nodding as her fingers trailed to the hoodie hem and lifted it more, showing her hips and belly, as well as the full of her panties. The material was beginning to grow damp, stuck to the mounds of her lips to give him a full view. Her fingers rested just above as she rubbed her pubic area. "I need this Jeff. Please."

Jeff nodded and stood, towering over the just legal girl, his hardening member at her belly as it was now poking and curving against his pants. He leaned down to kiss her but she stopped him with a finger on his lips. Understanding, he instead reached and pulled off the hoodie, allowing Nancy's breasts to hang free. Soft and delicate, milky white with pink nipples that hardened in the cool air and a perfect small areola around, the B cups were certainly not the biggest he had seen amongst the campers and visitors who nearly spilled from their shirts. These however seemed perfect, soft and perky, bouncing slightly as Nancy shuddered under his gaze. His large hands gently grabbed them, one in each as his hands folding around them and forced a soft moan from Nancy's lips. His hands sunk in, not too much, but enough and the fat in her breasts folded in his fingers like dough. "They're so soft, so easy to grab..."

"T-thank you," Nancy said breathlessly as her own hand reached and put a slender finger into the hem of his underwear. Looking up at him and seeing him nod she pulled it down, unleashing his cock and making her give an involuntary gasp. There it was, a monster in her eyes, a black snake attached to this Adonis cut from ebony marble. Eleven hard inches of baby making man meat and as wide as three of her slender fingers. She wondered if she'd take it all as she got close and felt its warm hardness on her stomach and rubbed the soft cotton of her panties against the shaft and hanging balls. If she'd make it all the way down or if he'd rip through her womb to do it. "Y-you're so big..." she said in a trance.

Jeff smiled at the compliment and released Nancy. "I'll be right back." He walked into the lobby stark naked and retrieved the sleeping bag, feeling the painful swelling and anticipation. He walked back in to see Nancy sitting on the floor, still nearly naked but with an arm across her breasts. He laid out the sleeping bag and took Nancy's hand to it, laying her down tenderly as he kissed her breasts and sucked on each nipple as Nancy moaned again. He held the nub in his teeth, biting it lightly and causing a shudder before kissing down her belly to her panties. He held them at each side, slowly rolling them down and catching wispy reddish-blonde hairs just above the lips. Those were smooth and pink, with a heat emanating off that mixed with her smell that made him begin to leak. He saw he had done the same for her as a small string of thick clear liquid connected the lips with the panties as he pull them down to her knees and then to her ankles. He kissed her lips, spreading them to see the pale pink colour inside and gave it a light lick that caused Nancy to shriek a soft cry. He stopped suddenly, looking at her and seeing her nod her approval before he sniffed lightly against her, the warm air blowing over her nub and making her shudder again. "How long have you been out of water?"

"W-why," Nancy asked, meek and quiet. "D-do I smell bad?"

"Not at all. I like a girl with a musky scent around her." Giving another lick, he laid down on her, holding himself up as he rubbed his impressive specimen against her lips and spread them, feeling another small nub hardening and making Nancy grow wetter and hotter as she squirmed. "Am... Am I?" he asked but could not finish.

Nancy nodded to him she put a hand on his head, pushing him to her breasts and rubbing his short hair. "You are. A-am I yours?"

"You are," he said, sucking her left breast again.

"I see. Jeff?" she asked, her voice wavering and he stopped suddenly starting to pull away as he looked up at her. She moved suddenly, wrapping a leg under his rear and held one of his arms. "Be gentle."

"I wouldn't do it any other way." He shifted and moved lower, Nancy releasing her grasp on him, and positioned the head of his cock at her entrance. The wet warmth, the heat he thought might melt him only fueled him more. He wanted to drive into this woman, to take her for his and make them both former virgins. Yet he held back, easing slowly into her and feeling her lips spread around him. He reached her hole, feeling its tightness and looked up at her. "This may hurt."

"T-then like a band-aid, j-just get it over with," Nancy resigned, aware of the human body and knowing her first time wasn't likely to be all sunshine and rainbows. Taking a breath, she nodded to Jeff and tried to relax as much as possible. Jeff counted down for her before pushing firmly in and spreading her no long virgin vaginal hole around him. She winced and gasped, a few tears spilling down her cheeks as she struggled at the girth, feeling every vein as he filled her fully. She looked down at him when she noticed he didn't move and saw he looked at her concern. She could also see he still had well over half himself to go. "I-its oka, it just hurt a little. J-just move, t-that should make it feel better," she gasped. Internally, the voice that had convinced her of this rang in her head. " _Besides, there's no way we're letting him get away without taking every inch of this buck_."

Jeff nodded and held her hips, his fingers curling under her and squeezing the soft cheeks of her ass, feeling them sink in slightly as he slowly moved back and forth. The tightness was immense and it gripped him, squeezing and jerking him better than his hand ever could. He nearly lost it entering but wanted to hold out and not be a quick one and done shot Nancy would laugh with her friend later. He wanted her to enjoy this, but he wanted to enjoy this too and he could feel he wasn't close to all the way in her yet. He pushed in more, 8 inches deep as the heat felt like it would melt him and walls gripped more. "O-oh f-f-" he muttered then finally said clearly, "Oh fuck! You're so damn tight and warm Nancy!"

Nancy gripped him tighter at the curse, feeling a rush of heat and pleasure as she got wetter. It made it easier on them both, letting him slip in easier and deeper while she didn't feel as if he was rubbing her raw. She'd tried to refrain from cursing, and had extended the rule to Ned saying it was not gentlemanly. But here and now, hearing this big black wildlife range shout obscenities at her, she wanted more.

"Oh Jeff!" she moaned hoarsely. "G-give it to me. T-talk dirty to me!"

The request caught Jeff off hand, having never been much for cursing and letting the word slip out. He thought back to the campers he would bust at night (or in the day) and hearing outside their tents as he went in and out. "U-um, you um, you like that?" a question, more than a command.

"Dirtier Jeff, more forceful!" Nancy commanded, losing herself to her desires.

Jeff thought, hitting in more and nodded. "You should be careful Miss Drew, we have quite the epidemic of big. Black. SNAKES!" he said, hitting suddenly into her at the end to punctuate each word.

Nancy moaned and shook, her breasts bouncing as she reached back to show her shaved armpits and could smell the mix of sweat, musk, and sex in the air. "Oh Jeff, keep going!"

He moved, getting on his knees and pulling her up and down, sliding down more. "Littering your clothes Miss Drew? That's going to get you 10 to 12 inches of Hard TIME!" He shouted and gave her small tight ass a slap.

Nancy screamed at the slap, gushing more fluid around the firm black ranger who was now in charge. She felt close, she wanted this worse than she wanted to solve any mystery. "Jeff! Jeff I'm so close! Shove that thick fat penis deep in me and let me feel your testicles on my lips!" she screamed in pleasure as her eyes began to roll up.

Jeff chuckled though in truth he was ready to. The tight hole, the burning heat, the clear orgasms she was beginning to ride causing her to clench even tighter and milk him as if he were a bull. He was going to give Nancy everything because there was no way he'd hold back. He pulled allt he way out form her, his huge member bathed in sex juice and shimmering in the pale light. Nancy looked, a sad and hurt expression to his stoppage before brightening when he placed the head at her lips again. "You're not an endangered species are you? Cause I don't plan on any PROTECTION~~~" he roared loudly and slammed all the way home. He felt his cock bury deep in Nancy and hit her womb, before firing a thick hot sticky blast into her deepest regions. His balls slapped loudly against her thighs and lips as she made him fight for every inch.

"OH. MY. GOD." She screamed and released with him, her eyes rolled back and tongue hanging slightly out. The suddenness tore through her, making he feel like she'd split in half and yet she exploded in pleasure and fluids around him. She could feel him firing thick glob after glob of baby making cum into her and making her belly feel it was on fire. The two stayed that way for a few moments longer as they emptied themselves into or onto each other. It was only in that afterglow of the orgasm she had had did Nancy wonder if she was on a safe day or if she'd have to explain to Ned where a half black baby had come from.

No such thoughts crossed Jeff's mind as he let her legs fall beside him, still holding her up slightly by his lap and by his cock still in her. He pulled back and out, his member hard but softening and leaking the sticky thick fluid onto her pubic region as he stood over her and drool it down. His shaft was coated in Nancy's thick white fluid, tough he could see a few patches of red and knew he had broken in her. He could see Nancy's vagina still stretched and slightly open as it leaked out both their fluids onto the sleeping bag. " _Well that's not coming out. Hope the people don't come looking for it_ ," he thought to himself. He looked to Nancy and smiled as she laid there, enjoying herself and laid beside her, wrapping an arm around her chest and squeezing her right breast this time. Every so often he'd pinch and twist the nipple, making Nancy jump as he chuckled at her reaction. "That was amazing," he said as he curled to her.

"Yeah I don't think I could have asked for a better first time," Nancy smiled and yawned. Her first time had been amazing, she doubted Ned could have done better and or even top it at all. He hadn't looked that big when she had seen him pull out of Henry's ass, but she had been in a state of shock and did not recall much about it. Instead she laid with Jeff, looking out the window at the rain.

"You know, when I was younger," Jeff said absently, "I always loved the stars and wanted to be among them."

"Well, maybe one of your children will do that," Nancy said with a yawn. "Be a Big Black Commander."

Jeff laughed. "If I ever find the right woman."

"I'm sure you will," Nancy said though she didn't want to dwell on the thought of Jeff giving his gift to another. Knowing they could not be she pushed the thought from her head as tiredness set in again. She faded again to sleep, feeling Jeff's softening but still impressive member wedged between her vagina and ass as he held her.

"Well, I'm always here to serve the public," Jeff whispered in his ear with a small yawn from himself. Nancy smiled at the remark and the two fell into deep slumber as the rain pittered against the window.


End file.
